


复读机维吉尔

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 维吉尔中了复读机诅咒。DV合志文





	复读机维吉尔

00  
那长虫龟裂如树皮，浑身是瘤，长约三丈，狡猾如泥，于半空游舞，兄弟二人已与牠缠斗多时。  
但丁早心生怒火，不要说维吉尔。又一劈斩落空，只见牠甩尾，弹出孢子如雨，朝两人袭来。  
但丁下意识反手弹刀，将直冲面门的一颗击飞。  
  
01  
然后眼睁睁看着那罪恶玩意儿砸上维吉尔的后脑勺。  
  
02  
这个就不是下意识的了。但丁捂脸，从指缝瞄了瞄维吉尔五颜六色了的脑袋。

03  
维吉尔冷静地看了他一眼，周身燃起湛蓝的火焰。手起刀落方圆百米空间片片破碎，那遛了他俩多时的恶魔坠落到地上，破成千万碎块。  
  
04  
早这样不就行了。  
  
05  
但丁一看势头不对就跑了十万八千里，他亲哥生气起来弟弟都捅。  
  
06  
一会儿之后，但丁回来了。  
维吉尔坐在原地，背靠一颗不知道什么时候长出来的树。  
自从他哥吃了果子，就对树产生了极大热爱。  
他脑袋倒是干净了。不是人的好处就在这，魔化自动刷新异常状态。  
面对维吉尔能穿孔的眼神，但丁想了想开场白，最终挥了挥手：“嗨，维吉尔。”  
  
07  
“嗨，维吉尔。”维吉尔说。  
  
08  
不会是砸傻了吧，但丁突然有点担心。  
要不要再魔化刷个新之类的。  
  
09  
维吉尔愣了一下，于是但丁跟着‘呃’了一声。  
  
10  
“呃。”维吉尔说。  
  
11  
“但丁，你做了什么？”维吉尔皱眉，手已经放到了刀柄上。  
刀未至胸先痛，养成条件反射的但丁飞快举起手表示无辜：“我什么都没干真的就是刚刚那只虫子射了我就拿剑挡了一下好巧不巧飞到你英俊潇洒风流倜谠美丽动人的后脑勺上可能因为你实在是太好看太强大连无机物都会被你吸引而不是我有意报复也不是说我惦记你五岁时抢我的饼干所以亲爱的哥哥维吉尔你一定要相信我这次是真的真的真的不管我的事。”  
  
12  
“我什么都没干真的就是刚刚那只虫子射了我就拿剑挡了一下好巧不巧飞到你英俊潇洒风流倜谠美丽动人的后脑勺上可能因为你实在是太好看太强大连无机物都会被你吸引而不是我有意报复也不是说我惦记你五岁时抢我的饼干所以亲爱的哥哥维吉尔你一定要相信我这次是真的真的真的不管我的事。”维吉尔说。  
  
13  
两人在沉默中面面相觑。  
维吉尔表情扭曲，一副吃了披萨的样子。  
但丁捂住嘴。  
忍不住喷了出来。  
  
14  
所以他说什么，维吉尔也会说什么。  
但丁笑得像只鸡。  
  
15  
于是维吉尔发出鸡叫。  
  
16  
下一秒但丁死了。  
  
17  
但丁醒来的时候失去了下巴。  
维吉尔依然坐在树下，好像什么事情也没发生过。  
他盯着但丁的长出骨头，骨头上爬满肌肉和脂肪，一层皮肤最后盖上去。  
经历了一切的但丁谨慎开口：“兄弟，我们回去吧。”  
他哥的面部表情缓和下来，抽出阎魔刀开门。  
事务所熟悉的气息扑面而来，但丁叹了口气，耐心等传送门完全合拢。  
  
18  
“我屁股大到走路时互相拍打。”但丁说。  
  
19  
一天以后，但丁从地板上爬起来，拿起电话听筒开始拨号。  
他认识的所有人都需要知道这个天大的好消息。  
  
20  
先赶到的是蕾蒂。  
毕竟她隔三岔五就来慰问但丁，可能是真的很闲。  
很闲而且很有钱。但丁看着她闪闪发亮的货真价实的宝石耳钉。  
  
21  
蕾蒂掏出了一卷纸，展开大约有三米长。  
……也可能只是想看那个二十年前冷酷残暴的恶魔仔变成复读机。  
  
22  
维吉尔终于回来的时候，但丁突然想到，人被杀就会死，但丁被杀不会死。  
蕾蒂是人。  
但丁不是蕾蒂。  
  
23  
接下来的五分钟里但丁被挂在墙上放血，维吉尔先后说出‘嗨维吉尔听说你中了诅咒’‘真是不好意思我不该说话的，让我找找纸笔’——掏出她的女巫纸卷——‘我在此授权同意以后委托金二八分成’‘火箭筒是最棒的，一发解决不了就两发’‘蕾蒂你不需要换发型，短发很可爱很适合你’‘我和尼禄——’——蕾蒂掉进了传送门。  
  
24  
维吉尔面带微笑，手提阎魔刀，一步一步向但丁走来。  
“老哥你真粗暴。”但丁说，试图拖延时间。  
他哥面不改色地一字一句重复，和他的距离越来越近。  
临危不惧，但丁掐指一算。  
  
25  
翠西破门而入的方式如同他俩第一次见面的样子。摩托车‘轰’就进来了，‘吱——嚓’就停下了，‘噗通’翠西就跳下来了。  
  
26  
可惜维吉尔只复读人声。  
  
27  
但丁看着翠西。  
翠西看着但丁。  
维吉尔看着但丁。  
翠西看着维吉尔。  
维吉尔看着翠西。  
翠西和维吉尔看着但丁。  
  
28  
但丁摊手。  
在场三个都是老熟人。关系云波诡谲，知根知底，没什么可害羞的。  
  
29  
“但丁，”翠西认真地说，维吉尔帮她重复，“你离开的这段时间，我和蕾蒂结婚了。”  
  
30  
你妈的，为什么。  
  
31  
他们就走了两个小时。  
  
32   
接下来的六分钟里但丁被挂在墙上放血，维吉尔先后说出‘很久不见了，维吉尔’‘你大概见过蕾蒂了，她就是那个样子，你也知道’‘酬金二八太过分了，三七就行’‘并不是所有事都能靠火箭筒解决，不然蕾蒂可以和它结婚而不是翠西’‘蕾蒂需要换发型，已经二十多年了，还是小女孩审美’‘帮我——’——翠西掉进了传送门。  
  
33  
“我让她们两个去了一个地方。”维吉尔慢条斯理地收刀。  
此刻黄昏，大门破碎后的斜阳将影子拉长。在但丁眼里维吉尔是金黄色的，表情不甚清明。他哥哥手提阎魔刀，背负将死之阳缓缓而来，但丁长长地长长地呼气。剩不多的血液都流到了下半身。  
维吉尔来到他面前，凭空虚握一把幻影剑，近乎小心地刺进他敞开的喉头，破裂他的声带。  
  
34  
维吉尔扒下他的裤子。  
  
35  
然后尼禄和姬莉叶来了。  
  
36  
良心孩子带了白板和马克笔。  
但丁又硬又欣慰又可惜。  
  
37  
姬莉叶带了很大的食盒，但丁敏锐地闻到手工披萨。  
他想叫维吉尔放他下来，但只有血液在嗓子里‘咕咚咕咚’。  
维吉尔看了看他，看了看姬莉叶，为了证明自己不是残暴的老父亲，但丁掉了下来。  
  
38  
是不是有点晚了。但丁双手堵住喷血的胸口。  
  
39  
披萨需要现烤。  
香味在空气中渐渐散开，斯巴达一家坐在客厅里，进行你画我猜的单方面交流。  
这有点尴尬，但丁摸摸下巴，脖子上的幻影剑还在。  
没有他说话调节气氛，在场诸位都郁郁寡欢的样子。  
  
40  
妮可一房车捅进客厅。  
  
41  
车不能有个洞就往里开。  
就像但丁不能面前有维吉尔屁股就伸手摸。  
  
42  
帕蒂、蕾蒂、翠西、妮可、和莫里森先后跳了下来。  
全员到齐了。但丁鼓掌。  
  
43  
帕蒂为什么在这里。  
  
44  
重点是，每个人都带了食物。  
这是为了庆祝维吉尔掉下神坛的派对。那个人自制力高到令人发指，简直不像个人。  
  
45  
而但丁可以蹭饭。  
完美。  
  
46  
那一瞬间，只有但丁看清维吉尔神色的变化。从否认到愤怒到迟疑到僵硬到决然。  
在任何人可以反应过来之前，维吉尔抽刀跑了。  
空气有一瞬间的安静。虽然大家一副眼神交流漫不经心的样子，其实注意力全都在主角身上。  
“他这次又跑哪里去了？”尼禄扔掉白板扶额。他从进门开始就没说过一句话。  
“他只是不想我们无话可说。”姬莉叶说。  
  
47  
但丁脖子上的幻影剑和维吉尔一块儿消失了。  
  
48  
楼上传来劈里啪啦的声音。  
所以他哥只是去了二楼。  
“看来不是又去毁灭世界了。”蕾蒂评论。  
“行了行了，不要管他，我饿坏了。”声带修复完毕，但丁又是那个但丁。  
  
49  
真是完美的派对。  
每个人暂时放下恩怨，共享食物。帕蒂不知道从哪里扒出来的迪斯科球，在妮可和翠西的帮助下套到了吊灯上。  
女孩儿们清出一片空地做舞池，但丁服役了二十多年的放映机几乎掀翻了天花板。  
但丁坐在被推到角落里的沙发上，一手披萨一手草莓给莫里森和尼禄透维吉尔的老底。  
“——所以我俩没衣服穿，只能光着屁股从湖边跑回家，”但丁将整颗草莓丢进嘴里，“我们为了躲老妈，从窗台爬回去的。维吉尔坚持自己先上去，我真的全程不知道该不该抬头……”  
  
50  
维吉尔在就好了。  
  
51  
妮可神神秘秘地把但丁拉到一边。  
“我做了些调查，”她说，“其实那玩意儿的诅咒效果只持续半天。”  
  
52  
但丁站在他们共有的卧室前。  
门没有合拢，一缕暖黄的光打进昏暗的走廊，楼下的摇滚乐遥远而模糊。  
他推开门，维吉尔坐在床沿，双腿交叠，阎魔刀狭长的刀刃被他手握一块绢布一遍遍擦拭。  
他应该察觉到他来了，却没有抬头。  
但丁几步来到他身边坐下，端详他低垂的睫毛打下一片轻柔的阴影。  
“我爱你。”但丁说。  
  
53  
维吉尔顿了顿。他擦刀的动作不停，依然低着目光。  
  
54  
“我爱你。”维吉尔回答。  
  
55  
二十分钟后，头发湿漉漉的但丁和维吉尔下了楼。  
“诅咒破解了。”但丁宣布。  
“看起来我赢了。”莫里森说。  
蕾蒂给但丁一个‘你太短了’的眼刀。  
  
56  
真是完美的派对。

**Author's Note:**

> 蕾蒂和翠西的段落字符一样噢~  
> 18是声优梗  
> 但丁讲的故事捏他DAI精灵判官的醉酒事件  
> 最后请大声告诉我，人类的本质是什么～～


End file.
